Tomatoes, Pasta, and Bittersweet Chocolate
by Karhien
Summary: For Silan Haye. What Romano didn't suspect first thing in the morning is England dropping off his brother... his literally little brother that's supposed to be Veneziano... So, having to take care of his now toddler brother with his *ahem* maybe lover *ahem* former boss, Spain as they may or may not represent a family with regretfully Romano as the mom...
1. Tomatoes

**This was supposed to be a one-shot for Silan Haye but… I begin thinking and imagining and… this has become a short story. So Silan Haye, though I promised you a one-shot for being my 100th reviewer, I am going to make it into a short story. So… yeah… here's the story.**

**And by the way, thank you Silan Haye for helping me getting this idea and being my 100th reviewer, I cannot thank you enough. **

**Well, all in all, enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Sour Tomatoes~**_

* * *

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

…_Who the fuck is at the damn door!_

_Romano groans, he didn't need people coming to his damn house… Yesterday, Romano had to face something that's a mixed breed of tomato for brains and a mad man that can't take his damn hands off his damn partner –he will not be the fucking woman! He is not the woman you bastards! He's fucking not! BASTARDS! –and he is still mad when the certain tomato bastard had fucking praised his damn idiotic brother too fucking damn much! _

_Don't tell him, Spain is fucking here… FUCK!_

_Romano is not fucking ready for stupid bastards! Whether it's stupid perhaps admittedly a lover now, tomato bastard Spain to a fucking airheaded Veneziano who could only eat like a fucking bottomless pit when eating fucking damn pasta! And he is sure as hell doesn't want to leave his comfortable… soft… and lovely–_

_DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

"_I'M FUCKING COMING!" Romano yells, getting out of his damn comfy bed and put some comfy clothes on. If that is damn Spain, he is going to head-butt the hell out of him. If it was Spain's so-called damn friends, thrown objects. And if it's only France… NEUTER HIM! WITH A FUCKING DAMN DULL WOODEN SPOON FOR THE FUCKER HE IS!_

_DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!_

"_FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WAIT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" SERIOUSLY! Does this damn fucking visitor know– …?_

…_Now this is different…_

"…_Eyebrows bastard…?" Yes, it was Romano's damn friend, England… with a… child…? _

_Romano soon blushes in shame. Not many people know a little secret that Romano is that he indeed cares for fucking kids and not following that damn thinking that he thinks all kids is damn demons… Yes there are fucking damn spawns of Satan out there that Romano sometimes unfortunately had to encounter but he is actually good with kids. Hey, if you were some depressed little brat who thought no one fucking cared about you, you're most likely want to help kids not face what you damn face… _

"_Romano…" England begins, "I am deeply sorry for waking you from your slumber and visiting you in an ungodly hour but…"_

"_Sir, if you don't put me down, I'll get Austria and make him demand Hungary to battle you." The brat soon says. But strangely not in a tone where tattle-telling rich kids… somehow it's a depressed tone… Something that damn takes on Romano's damn heart… Fuck…_

"_I am sorry to say…" England finally answers after his gentlemanly apology that somehow the personification likes that Romano allows –hey, with that damn apology makes you fucking feel all appreciated and shit like that. England then raises the brat to reveal… "But… Italy has been in my home and… well…"_

_Romano couldn't blame that damn eyebrow bastard… This was… supposed to be his…_

"_Nice to meet you, you must be one of my civilians with that curl of yours. Or are you my grande fratello's?"_

…

_VENEZIANO!?_

* * *

Spain couldn't help but feel nervous… Again, he did something wrong with his precious Romano…

He may have praised Veneziano (turns out Romano likes it when people call Italy, Veneziano so… whatever makes Romano happy~) too much that Romano must have been devastated and completely angered… Spain knows that he should really have done it… but Romano seemed to have worried about his fratello… so Spain tries to reassure and that started the accidental praising…

So, Spain is walking to his dear Romano's house with a basket of his best tomatoes (of course Spain always gives Romano the best tomatoes but this is more special. It has a bow! Bow are cute but never as cute as Romano) and a bouquet of purple hyacinths and white tulips. Hopefully this is enough for Romano to forgive him…

And now here Spain is… in front of Romano's house once more… and hearing rather the strangest things that Romano's voice is doing…

"NO! Stop running! You bass!"

"For fudge's sake! Would you hold still!"

"Idiot! That's not what I flipping meant!"

"You dill head! Stop struggling!"

Now… this isn't how Romano would usually curse…

Spain wonders if he took the wrong direction and is in a different house that looks like Romano's house…

"WAIT! NO! NOT THERE! WAIT! I SAID WAIT! NO! DIDN'T I SAY YOU TO DARN- CHIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIII!"

And that is where Spain panics… And where he kicks the door apart from its hinges… again…

"CHIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIII! Who in the well broke my fudging door!"

Luckily, it didn't seem Romano was in any danger… Spain actually sees Romano exiting from a room and his eyes both wide like those china plates that both occasionally Spain and Romano break from time to time (well, mostly Romano… and also the reason why they never buy expensive plates…) and glaring at him. So, Romano is okay and far from any danger… actually…

"…Who are you…? Are you the so-called Spanien that you finally came back…? Or are you once again going to be here and leave mio grande fratello once again…?"

…Little Italy…?

Spain blinks. Then he blinks again. And finally he blinks even more as he just stares even more on… supposedly Veneziano that is both out of character with his eyes open and dull-looking as well as being shrunken to when he was an adorable bebé or niño and was owned by Austria… The little Veneziano is also wearing that cute green maid outfit except… it was plainly dirty than even Spain can actually see it… It seemed that it hasn't been washed at all for days and from the stench that Spain finally picks up from his nose, neither did Veneziano…

"_Antonio,_" Suddenly, a beautiful voice that only belongs to his cute lover went into Spain's ears and when Spain looks up to see again the most wonderful and cutest thing in the world, Romano~. However…Romano is still glaring at him and isn't so shocked anymore… "We need to _TALK_…_NOW_…_ALONE._"

Spain didn't really know what happened for a few seconds or a few minutes at that time after Romano said those words. All he knows is that a wonderful warm hand had enveloped his free hand, the hand that didn't have the bouquet, and actually pulled Spain to his… and then pulling Spain to where Romano is running to with that incredible Italian speed and already away from the dirty tiny Veneziano that is completely out of character in a second. And then the pulling stops and then Spain finally gets to register what's going on… well… he thinks…

Well, Spain is in a room that isn't lighted at all and he's pushed to… a wall…? Well, he feels a doorknob near his arm… so a door…? That warm hand that was once holding Spain's had let go and not that hand and the other hand is now pushing on Spain's shoulders, which explains how Spain is being pushed to possibly the door. Also, those eyes that belong to Romano are completely glaring to Spain's face or really, at his eyes.

"_Spain_," Romano said in a serious voice and tone, "Why are you here?"

At the question, Spain couldn't help but really tilt his head in confusion. Isn't it obvious that Spain is here to apologize? I mean, Romano did see the damaged bouquet that Spain still has, right? Oh! Spain still has the bouquet!

Meanwhile Romano is in stress damn it! His stupid tomato bastard just had to be here in the wrong time as always! Seriously! He didn't want to handle one idiot and sure as hell don't want to handle another! And then suddenly Romano has something shoved to his face!

Oh Spain is damn lucky that what he's shoving onto Romano's damn face smells nice! And seriously, Romano can't see a damn thing when he's pushing Spain on the damn door! Stupid tomato loving Spanish bastard!

Of course, Romano had to stop pushing Spain and take a few damn steps back to see what the hell is Spain showing at his and punch right in the… Okay, maybe Romano is blushing –MAYBE! HE IS ABSOLUTELY WILL NEVER ADMIT DAMN IT! –when he sees is a bouquet of apology given to him…

"To see you Roma, mi tomate!" Spain coos, loving his dear amor blushing and how flustered he's looking. "I'm here to apologize to you! Lo siento for praising your hermanito too much, you know that I would never prefer Ita– I mean, Veneziano more than you. Mi amor, you know I only love you and you only and… ti amo…"

Of course, Romano is completely ineffective on stupid cheesy and short love speeches especially ones made by oblivious personifications that may have or have not took care of him… But maybe he lets this one –just one! One! –slide and may actually accept a-and m-maybe even *ahem* like it *ahem*.

"I-I'm just accepting this b-because you would bawl your fucking damn eyes out and mourn like I'm fucking dead, okay!" Romano didn't stutter! And he did look at Spain's stupid eyes, not look at the damn floor that needs to be cleaned by stupid Veneziano… Stupid bastards… both of them! …And stupid stain on the floor!

Romano could feel that damn annoying sparkling smile and is sure he could feel that dumb tomato bastard's damn breath getting too close and getting closer and closer and… Damn it!

"Mi tomate, you're so red that I could just eat you up~." Spain coos, his damn breath tingling onto Romano's ear. Damn it! Why are ears so fucking sensitive! "You know, you're getting too cute, Lovi~," Romano soon blushes even more, he's sure Antonio has already put away the damn bouquet… "Maybe I should eat you up~."

Of course, Romano would never be the submissive one. So Romano did what he thought is the most effective thing to stop a passionate (AKA horny) Spaniard, head-butt his damn airheaded skull!

"Bastard!" Romano harshly whispers, glaring at the sniffling Spaniard, not feeling a single fucking but guilty about it damn it! "Now isn't the damn time for _that_! For fuck's sake! Veneziano is fucking damn here!"

"Wait," Spain says with his eyebrows going up, "That's… Veneziano…?"

Romano soon rolls his eyes, "Of course it's Veneziano! That's what the damn eyebrow bastard told me!"

Then Spain narrows his eyes, the mention of his worst enemy… he seriously didn't like it when his dear precious Romano is somehow friends with that hijo de puta. And if that tiny Veneziano look-a-like is actually Veneziano, then of course that would mean the hijo de puta did magic… Poor little –actually literally little! –Veneziano…

"Stop with that damn look bastard! Eyebrow bastard didn't mean to hit stupid Veneziano! Veneziano just made eyebrow bastard miss stupid pervert frog bastard!"

Spain couldn't help but pout –maybe he has got the bad habit by Romano… –he just didn't and maybe would never get along with the hijo de puta. But if Romano asks with those cute and pretty eyes, Spain won't badmouth the hijo de puta… much…

"Look, all I know is that Veneziano is turned into some damn depressed little child and he'll turn back to that fucking annoying goofball that everyone oh-so loves…" Romano grumbles, directing his eyes away and glaring at the floor.

Spain sighs, he loves everything about his dear amor except of how he can't see in those lovely, beautiful, yet blind eyes that he's perfect and of course, lindo~! Of course, Spain likes to do anything to comfort his tomate and he definitely loves to hug~, especially now~. He couldn't help but hug tightly but reassuringly to Romano, his arms around the Italian waist that seemed to fit so perfectly and his chin resting on the soft and silky hair that give a small essence of mint from his shampoo but luckily an addictive natural aroma that only Romano could only produce…

"Oh how long are we going to do this, mi tomate," Spain softly coos, smelling that wonderful aroma and having one of his hands busy with petting the soft dark chocolate colored silk. "You really should stop being so negative on yourself, you should know I love you more than Veneziano and even that hijo de puta likes –Ay!"

Of course, Romano can be strong when he wants… especially there's living proof of his now hurting foot that Romano just stomped on… Perhaps Spain should have let the hijo de puta out of the supposedly comfort…

"Leave eyebrow bastard out of this!" Romano growls now glaring at his tomato loving lover bastard and now forgetting his negative mood. "He may have turned stupid Veneziano into some depressed little bastard but don't you dare fucking insult him!"

Spain pouts, now he didn't want Romano to be negative and all but he sure didn't want to get rid of Romano's negativity by angering him… Now, Romano is trying to push Spain away to stop all the hugging and embracing with a cute tomato face. As much as Spain would _adore_ teasing Romano like usual, he at least remembers there's a child that waiting for them… well…

"Stupid tomato bastard…" Romano grumbles to himself, having his head down as he tries to hide his blushing face away but not seeing the smirk now on Spain's face. "Having to make fun of eyebrows and f-fucking hugging me… I should–"

Well, Romano didn't really get to finish his mumbling as a tanned finger went under his chin and then made sure that Romano's head is tilted to see the loving look of his lover… Of course Romano might have blushed even more when he witnesses once more of a pair of emerald eyes looking at him with that look that is only given to just Romano and Romano alone. Okay, perhaps Romano might –_MIGHT!_ –forgive Spain for another of his stupid mistakes…

"Te amo~, Lovino~." Spain coos in a husky tone where Romano could feel the damn fucking tomato blush reaching past his neck. Seriously! It's a fucking rarity for the damn tomato bastard to call him in his human name! And fully as well! "Mi perdoni?" Damn it! The bastard is now speaking in Italian!

"F-f-fine!" Romano grumbles, trying his best to direct his eyes away from the damn loving stare. But of course, Romano isn't fucking mean all the time… "T-t-te amo… bastardo…"

Too bad the blush isn't going away, especially since Romano could feel the damn tomato bastard getting closer slowly… Stupid horny bastard with tomatoes for damn brains… And he's taking too goddamn long!

Frustrated, Romano did the most common sense that kept yelling inside his head. He grabbed the bastard's shirt collar and yanked it to smash his damn lips to the tomato bastard's.

Spain of course is surprised to Romano's action of wanting the kiss to happen faster but of course, he obliges. Pressing him more on the kiss, Spain's arms wrapped more tightly around that wonderful waist of his Italian and hands feeling the sides and curves. Hands that are strong yet soft and smooth that were once yanking on his shirt soon slithers around his neck, one soon grabbing on the untamed, curly chocolate locks. Romano soon turns his head to angles to get the kiss deeper… though Spain wants more.

Tightly grabbing onto Romano's hips, Spain's instincts soon took over. As if a dance, Spain spins both of them, only wanting and succeeding on pinning Romano to the wall. Of course, Spain wouldn't hurt his dear Romano so he put his hand on the back of his head to take the collision from the wall and also…

Romano tries to suck in a moan as that stupid bastard's fingers are now just so lightly touching on his curl. Of course, the damn bastard isn't going to give up and instead of plainly touching it –Chigi!

Now Romano couldn't help but moan when those damn fingers soon pulled that damn cursed curl of his. But he couldn't just open his mouth. No. He can't submit! That bastard has another thing coming if he thinks –Oh… D-Damn it…

Spain inwardly smirks, he knows he's succeeding when he could plainly feel the vibration and hear the strained moans as he fondles with the nice Italian curl. Rubbing it with two fingers, his thumb and index finger, in a slow, torturous speed, Spain tries to get Romano to open his mouth. Romano can be so stubborn at times. Spain's patience soon and quickly dissolving as the strained moans keep continuing and still Romano won't open his mouth. Pressing onto Romano even harder to the wall, Spain soon goes to the last resort, tugging the curl… _hard_.

While Romano tried his best to not open his damn mouth, even with the damn tomato bastard foundling his damn curl, but he couldn't damn take it when he roughly tug on his curl. Of course, letting out a moan, Romano felt the invading tongue already getting inside of his mouth. His damn hand still holding onto his curl and his tongue trying to travel every part in his mouth, Romano finally submits.

His tongue now darts to the invading tongue that is Spain's, feeling every part of his wet muscle with his. Soon, both a dance and battle of dominance begins to play as it soon starts slow but quickly turning more and more passionate each second. Tongues are both wrestling and tasting each other as touches begin to follow its passion.

Spain has both of his hands stop grabbing their wanted destination and quickly grabbing on his favorite body part that belongs to Romano, his beautiful, cute, perky, and delicious butt. Spain could feel Romano's moan soon vibrating into his mouth as he squeezed it hard. But it's not enough.

Spain's hands soon travel upwardly, trying to find the waistline of the pants. Of course who could blame Spain? It's been long since the last one and Spain is never a patient man when it comes to that, especially doing it with Romano~. Now his hands found that waistline and goes a little over and then into–

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

It seems that horrible distraction gave Romano some unnecessary thought and sense because Romano soon stops kissing, touching, and submitting altogether and both freezes and tenses up. Those wonderful hands that are once holding around his neck are now on his shoulders and pushing Spain with incredible face and strength and unfortunately succeeding.

Now, who was cock-blocking Spain? Spain is going to–

"Signore Lovino, are you in there? I heard a few noises and followed it… What are you doing?" …Oh… Whoops...

"Also bastard," Romano harshly whispers, glaring at Spain, especially the horny bastard he is. "You're a fucking human and you don't fucking damn know Veneziano, capito?"

Spain knows that Romano didn't usually warn him but is now instructing him firstly and lastly. Guess the hijo de puta used some past spell or something… but oh well! He'll have to work with Romano on Veneziano. So Spain just smiles and nods enthusiastically as he is.

Romano rolls his eyes but before he could damn say anything, the door is soon slammed open. No, Romano did not scream like a little girl, he didn't even squeak or even jump in surprise and for fuck's sake, he didn't fucking put his arms around Spain like a scared high school girl! And for your fucking information, if Romano can scream (he never screams damn it! Never!), he only screams in a manly tone, in a damn manly man way you bastards!

Oh and then there's Veneziano…

Mio Dio, Romano first didn't believe at first that it was Veneziano but with England looking completely exhausted (either from chasing Veneziano or actually going straight to Romano with nothing but his willpower or magic or both…) and that Veneziano could answer questions that only Veneziano could answer.

Now here is Veneziano, still with that dull glare and those completely uncharacteristic eyes and attitude. From what he hears bits from Veneziano, it is definitely after the time when Veneziano has unfortunately given the news of the death of his first love. But here is his… well… literally little fratello with his arms crossed and an uncharacteristic glare asking what was going on.

"…_Italy_," Romano begins, getting both a surprised look from Spain and bitter taste in his damn tongue, "Antonio and I had a talk… and we both agree…" Both Antonio and Veneziano lean in for what Romano is going to say next, which is "To take care of you until you want to go back to your home…"

Then silence… until…

"…I see," Veneziano quickly says, as if not wanting the chance for it to be gone. "As long as I don't go back to those traditori, I shall stay with you… acquaintances."

Meanwhile, Spain is a bit confused on taking care of the mini Veneziano but… soon Spain realizes something!

This is like a family! With cute Veneziano –well, even though it's not the same cute Veneziano… oh well! –as the son, which makes Spain the padre. This means…

"¡Sí!" Spain claps his hands together, causing to get both attentions of the two Italians. He has a huge smile on his face as well as an expression of having one of those weird daydream fantasies… "You should definitely live with us!"

However, before Romano could sigh in relief that Spain gets it and agreeing and being okay with it, Spain then quickly hugs Romano. And then what Spain had both squealed and cooed at the same time made things oh-so fucking great…

"With dear Lovi as the mama~!"

…Then silence…

…

Of course, Veneziano is plainly confused on that comment or statement or really anything that came out from this similar looking Spagna person. This person must be crazy or has a demon inside him… Really, who in the right mind who destroy a door or even call a man a mother, a woman!

"…_Italy_…" Veneziano hears the strange Italian human man say in a tone that Austria uses as warning. "Could you please get out of the room… _now_?"

Of course, living with Austria, Veneziano easily went out and close the door behind him. This is what Austria usually wants as he discusses with someone important so it became a habit to Veneziano. But what would the man need to do that's important and–

_SMACK!_

"¡Ay! Lovino~! Why did you do that~? You would be the perfect ma –AY! Lovi~! What's wrong~? I mean you can wear an apron like the last time when we had –AY! AY! AY! AY! AY!"

…

…They're weird…

* * *

**So… How is the first chapter…?**

**Also, I am truly sorry that I am not updating as much as I am supposed to be even though my schedule is freer. But of course… damn you school… damn you… **

**Now, getting to another topic, in this chapter here, I tried my very first make out scene to practice of what will come in summer. Hopefully it's actually good and not… you know… boring… Q^Q**

**So, did you guys like it or not? This is going to be a calculated a three chapter story or three-shot (AKA I am still beginner at this (AKA noob…)…) for Silan Haye and hopefully you, Silan Haye, likes this… pwease do… Q^Q**

**So here I am again… Pwease review and really, thank you for reading. (PS I like long reviews so don't apologize! :D) Ciao everyone!**


	2. Pasta

**…Damn it's been long since I have published this…**

**Sorry Silan Haye… :( **

**I seriously need to catch up with my fanfictions… Especially with "Why Love Romano"… School is being a nightmare of hell… **

**Hopefully you guys can enjoy. **

* * *

_**~Homemade Pasta~**_

* * *

Veneziano didn't really want to live with strangers, especially when miss –I mean, traitor Hungary told him not to talk to strangers unless she or traitor Austria is there with him but… Veneziano didn't want to be with them…

But now he's wondering if it really is the right thing to do to stay with these strangers, especially the one who's most likely a civilian of his grande fratello's with that color of skin he has and that passion that he shows… especially upon that acquaintance of his with darker colored skin that reminds Veneziano too much of that stupid Ottoman Empire…

"Will you stop laughing at me, you idiot!" the citizen known as Lovino with his face incredibly turning red and glaring at the darker skinned acquaintance who is actually laughing at him. "I swear I'll make you pay!"

"L-Lo siento!" The acquaintance known as Antonio says but is still laughing at Lovino. "I-It's just that –that you just –just sound so gracioso~!"

Veneziano tilts his head in confusion. Even though he is now currently living with these two humans, he couldn't help but wonder what he has gotten himself into… But Veneziano knows for sure on one thing, he can't trust –anyone and can't let anyone get close.

"Seriously!" Lovino yells at Antonio, "Ugh! Just hurry up and make yourself useful! Go get the tomatoes you left at the door and go make something out of it you bas– idiot."

Antonio gave out a last giggle but actually obeyed! The guy known as Lovino is an interesting civilian who reminds unfortunately of that heartless traitor known as Austria. Though Veneziano knows for sure that Lovino isn't a personification because of two things…

One is that Veneziano really haven't heard and seen Lovino before and he pretty much have heard and seen all of the countries when living with Austria –I mean traitor Austria and traitor Hungary as they either talk to them in person or talk about them and most likely cursing them behind their back… That is how Veneziano knows a lot about a guy named Prussia…

And two, Lovino is a human name and not a country name. I mean, it would be a really weird country name. "Welcome to Lovino." Yeah, that really sounds weird and Veneziano knows plenty of weird country names like America. America sound like a girl's name.

Also if Lovino is a country, then he would have introduced himself in his country name and almost every personification had introduced them and sometimes boasts about it, like Prussia.

"Hey, Italy," Veneziano finally snaps out of his thinking, concluding that Lovino is indeed human. Now, Lovino actually crouches down to Veneziano's eye level and looking directly at his eyes. "Would you like some pasta?"

Veneziano blinks a couple of times and looks at Lovino in surprise, even if his eyes are dull. Did… Did the human that's Lovino just asked if he wanted his favorite dish in the world? Usually traitor Austria would give me a bad dish and not caring if it's good or not. Only traitor Hungary would sneak him some good dishes or meals here and there, even if it's not pasta. And really, Veneziano is incredibly surprised that anyone would ask what he wants.

"Lovi~! I got the tomatoes~!" Then the Spain look-a-like came in with those tomato things that Spain introduces to him when he was visiting Veneziano… "Can we make pa–"

"Pasta, yes. Now fu –hurry up and put them down." Lovino interrupts and standing up to look at the smiling Spain duplicate. "Now hurry up and get your as– butt in the kitchen."

Veneziano blinks as the now giggling human that looks like Spain just obeys and… skips…? He skips to possibly the weird kitchen with weird tools that Veneziano once saw. And now his stomach is calling for the soon to be promised pasta. Well… maybe he can eat their pasta… and trust them a little to take care of you… just a little…

* * *

This…

Is…

The best...

Pasta you ever had!

This human knows how to make pasta that it's like it's made from heaven! How did Lovino make such a delicious pasta, you don't want to know! You just want to savor this pasta! Oh this pasta! You just can't get enough of this!

"So good~!" Veneziano can't help but cheer out and even letting out his big signature smile out for the first time. "Ve~!"

However, Veneziano freezes, he just opened himself to a couple of strangers and let himself be openly happy… He promised himself to not be openly happy and trust people ever since…

However, before Veneziano could stop smiling and put his neutral face on or go into depression when thinking about the bittersweet memories, Veneziano hears a chuckle. Not like those weird chuckles from fancy people who are rich or prideful chuckle that nations usually have when they win a battle, war, and/or land, this chuckle sounds… truly happy…

And when Veneziano opens his eyes… he sees the human known as Lovino is smiling… well, not exactly fully showing his smile but it is still a small yet visible smile that's partly hidden by a hand… It's… it's really pretty…

It seems like Veneziano isn't the only one that thinks that way…

"Tan lindo~!" the Spain human soon yells out and actually tackles Lovino, who soon in a second is blushing.

Veneziano couldn't understand what's going on as the human is now hugging and cuddling to a red-faced Lovino, similar to the times when Hungary would –… Yeah, the traitor Hungary would do that to him when he… was still alive…

"Hey," Veneziano looks up to see Lovino, who is still being hugged by Antonio, looking at Veneziano with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay… Italy…?"

"…Yes, I am fine…" Veneziano lies, he looks down with those stone cold eyes and remembering what France said to him… "I'm not hungry anymore…"

Somehow, the Italian human didn't believe the lie with the glaring face of his, Veneziano didn't really know if Lovino is going to respond like traitor Austria or traitor Hungary. Austria would demand him to eat his supper for he rants about wasting money on taking care of him while Hungary would let him go. But somehow Lovino didn't do either of them.

Frist, he takes a big sigh and gets out of his seat while the Spanish guy that is Antonio is whining for him to sit back with him. However, Lovino doesn't listen and then just walks to where Veneziano was sitting. And then Lovino did something that surprised him.

He picks Veneziano up.

Veneziano could feel those rough yet somehow soft hands even if there's cloth covering his armpits and causing his arms to do an impression of a shape of a cross in his church. Veneziano remembers seeing this with people holding babies or little children whether it's either just looking and adoring or checking what's wrong with them. Veneziano couldn't help but pout, he is _way_ older than this human could ever be…

Veneziano now understands a bit why Romano usually pouts and sometimes in a bad mood when Veneziano could finally visit him…

Now when Veneziano thinks about it, it seems Romano is the only one that didn't betray him…

And soon interrupting Veneziano's thinking, Lovino finally then holds closer to Veneziano, almost like he is hugging Veneziano. Lovino had one of his hands primarily holding him just between the lower back and his butt that didn't feel uncomfortable at all and the other hand… softly putting on his back…?

Veneziano just pouts as he just rests his chin on Lovino's shoulder, wondering why the human would do that silly method for making a baby burp. Veneziano is _definitely_ not in his baby form anymore… He is actually growing up that he has to wear bigger yet identical maid clothes that Austria has to actually buy since hi previous maid outfit was now too small and tight for him. Now when Veneziano thinks about it, he has worn this filthy maid dress far too long but… he couldn't really change… or really take care of himself ever since.

"_Burp!_"

"There it is…" Veneziano somehow could feel Lovino somehow both smirking and smiling at the same time. Though he got a burp out of Veneziano, he still keeps patting on his back.

Veneziano couldn't help but blush at this… Now he realizes just a bit of why Romano would make his face blush deep red like those tomatoes that he would eat constantly after he would accidently let out a burp in front of anyone, especially to him, Spain, and the pretty lady that's Belgium. Though… this actually feels… nice…

Perhaps he can trust once more… trust once more even after–

"Ah~! Lovi~, with you holding little Italy like that, it's just looks so cute~! You look just like a dear mama with her bebé~!"

Veneziano feels that once patting hand immediately stop and now off of him. However, Veneziano can somehow feel Lovino is doing a scowling glare towards Antonio. Veneziano could also hear angry grumbling or mumbling from Lovino that sounds quite similar to Romano and–

"Lovi! You shouldn't flip the bird on me~! You are holding Italy~!"

…Okay, Veneziano _might_ still trust these humans even if they are weird… just a bit…

"Lovi! You just cursed!"

"…You're going to sleep on the couch…"

Yup, _just_ a bit…

* * *

…Maybe Veneziano may have trust these humans more than just a bit…

It's not his fault that these humans are so fun to be with. Lovino is the person that both remind Veneziano of Grandpa Rome with his kindness and attention as well as his big brother Romano with that fire he has that remind Veneziano of the times when Romano runs straight to Spain and then head-butts right at his damn gut. Also, Lovino is a great cook and actually makes him pasta. While Antonio's happiness and positive attitude is addicting and actually made Veneziano stop his depression.

Luckily, Veneziano is now taking a bath after so many days with Lovino, though not with Antonio…

"Ve, why aren't we taking a bath with Antonio, Lovino?"

Lovino just glares down and blushes. Strangely Lovino and Antonio are pretty close for not being related at all and when Veneziano questions about it, the only response he got is some laughs from Antonio who then rubs the back of his head and Lovino blushing and telling him that he'll tell later. Lovino said that later are more than a few days but not longer than a month or two.

"Because it's embarrassing for me to show– bathe with someone so it's even more embarrassing with _two_ people taking a damn bath with me."

"Ve, but Lovino, I usually take a bath with people all the time." Veneziano couldn't help but giggle, he is already naked and glad that he's out of that itchy and dirty maid outfit. Lovino only has his shirt off and the shirt is in possession with Antonio since Lovino yelled at him and threw at his face. "I mean it's really normal! I always take a bath with Hun–"

Suddenly depression came back once more.

Yes, no matter how these humans will make him happy and sometimes even forget the bad times and news, Veneziano is still depressed. I mean who wouldn't be depressed when you find out your love is dead, your caretakers didn't say anything to you, and the one who is responsible for… his death… just tells you right in front of your face… He first denies it but Veneziano knows later on it's true by the discovery with only him…

"Hey…" Veneziano looks up to see another of those nice concerned look from Lovino who is bending down near Veneziano's height but still Veneziano still had to tilt is head up. "…You okay Veneziano…? …You're kind of… crying…"

A manly yet incredibly soft hand that belongs to the human Lovino is soon stroking Veneziano's cheek, which Veneziano finally finds out that it's wet… Of course, Veneziano knows it's from any water but his tear… He really didn't think he is actually crying, he really though that he was out of tears since it was the time when he mourned for his love that it even hurts to cry even just a few tears. But maybe it's because he stop being so sad when he hang out with –…Oh no…

"I-I… I miss him…" Veneziano chokes out. "A-And I-I…"

This time Romano moved his hand, only to hug Veneziano and try soothingly pat and rub his back.

Strangely, this made Veneziano cry harder.

"Shhh… Just let it all out… Kids aren't supposed to hold their feelings inside… it doesn't work at all… I know…"

Veneziano didn't know what Lovino means by this but both priority for his mind and heart is to cry.

Cry…

Just cry…

Cry till he can't cry any more…

Cry on Lovino's shoulder…

Cry while he is naked… vulnerable.

Even though Veneziano is enjoying his stay with the humans, he couldn't just fully forget what had happened. Veneziano couldn't forget how he waited for him, hoping for him to return in day and praying for him to return at night. He couldn't forget how he would worry if he is ever coming back but in his heart would tell him daily to not give up. He couldn't forget the sad looks that he was given after some time had passed but no one told him anything. He couldn't forget how France came. He couldn't forget it is France, the one who is fully at fault, had to tell him of what had happened to him. He just couldn't…

"Shhh… It's… It's going to be okay…" Lovino reassures. "You have feelings… You have emotions… I'll be damned that you're not upset…"

With that said, Veneziano begins to cry even more. Tears and snot soon covering the bare shoulder that Lovino offered… it is most likely that both would cover more than just his shoulder. But Veneziano wouldn't really notice.

Perhaps it's because that Veneziano hasn't cry for what seemed so long to him that he is crying now. Veneziano had sometime seen this with Romano when Spain was in one of his long, dangerous adventures on conquering and Veneziano couldn't really understand why. Now Veneziano understands.

Feelings

Feelings are dangerous. They are especially dangerous when you keep them inside of you. Feelings are like war. They can come anytime and be unpredictable, powerful, hurtful, and dangerous.

Veneziano couldn't help it.

He missed…

He really missed and loved Holy Roman Empire, Holy Rome…

Finally, Veneziano realizes that finally there are no more tears to spill and he's just breathing hard and ragged. Veneziano didn't know how people could really handle the depression of losing someone they loved and have people close to them betrayed you. It really is hard to handle for Veneziano. Just when Veneziano thought that the depression has stopped, it soon hits him full on or even more force than ever.

And here's Veneziano, now he is finally run out of tears for now and being silently comforted by Lovino. It now feels kind of awkward and embarrassing with Veneziano being naked and realizing he unintentionally cover about half of Lovino's chest with tears and snot…

"Hey…" Lovino finally says after Veneziano just stops crying and finally calm down. "After this shower… I'll go make some pasta, okay…"

Veneziano is both confused and shocked on what Lovino just said. Veneziano soon tears his face away from Lovino's shoulder and look with his bloodshot eyes at Lovino in question. However, Lovino just carries Veneziano to a tub of somehow still warm water…

"Look, I know things aren't that great and sh– things like that and well…" Lovino sighs, looking away. "Look, I'm not good with comforting but you know, after the fu– needed bath, I'm going to make pasta for you… Also, I want to make you d– feel better… so… I'm going to talk to you…"

Veneziano just blinks and stares at… the embarrassed looking and blushing Lovino…?

"…Why…?" Veneziano couldn't help but question. "Why would you help me…?"

However Lovino doesn't immediately answer. Instead, he sups some water and splashes it on top of Veneziano's head. Of course, Veneziano isn't suspecting that and yelps. And of course, Veneziano's voice hasn't dropped yet and when he yelped, it sounded like a girl screeching.

Lovino couldn't help but chuckle at this. He couldn't help that someone other than him would yelp (DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING JUDGE! OR EVEN FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!). And that this is actually his damn fratello who is actually blushing at the yelp he made, now glaring at Romano with his bloodshot eyes. At least Romano knows that Veneziano can actually get embarrassed (seriously! Who would have the damn balls (or really, lack of brains or intelligence) to run across Switzerland bare naked!).

Romano wouldn't be lying when he would say (or really, yell) that he's fucking annoyed with literally little Veneziano and doesn't want to take care of him and shit like that. Sure it's a bit weird since Veneziano isn't really being… Veneziano… But Romano is okay with taking care of kids (well, at least when he's not in a goddamn bad mood that is) and he could say that Veneziano is sort of like a true and real little kid brother to him or even a son.

…You know what, ignore and fucking forget that last part. Romano is just going to strip off, join with Veneziano in the tub and fucking wash the damn snot off. Sure, it's great to give a comfort shoulder to people but when there are those watery boogers…

But what the fuck, he'll bathe and wash Veneziano… And seriously, get the snot off of him…

* * *

"Ve… The pasta tastes even more delicious…" Veneziano says, blinking and deeply staring at his pasta with wide eyes. It is really weird… Somehow this pasta had more flavor and seem more… fresh…?

Veneziano couldn't help but smile and just eat and enjoy the meal at the same time. Perhaps after crying, Veneziano became very famished and would even eat those really bad dishes that would appear when he would whine about being so hungry. But then again, Veneziano is a _very_ picky eater. No matter what how hungry he gets, Veneziano can't eat slop or any disgusting dishes.

However, when Veneziano opens his eyes, he sees Antonio pouting yet eating his pasta…Strange…

Usually Antonio would always be in a happy mood and never pout or sulk unless it is something that has to do with Lovino. Well, there seems to be nothing wrong with his pasta except it looks somehow a bit different than Veneziano's. Antonio may be eating his pasta but he sometimes plays with it, poking and moving it around here and there.

"Lovi…" Finally Antonio said something. "Why does Veneziano get your homemade pasta and I don't?"

"Oh be quiet!" Lovino growls, though he had a mouthful of pasta. "I made enough for at least _two_ people and Veneziano needs it! At least you have sauce!"

"And you took a bath with Veneziano! Lovi~!" Antonio soon whines. "You never share a bath with me~! Even after we have se–"

Suddenly Antonio didn't get to finish that sentence or statement for Lovino swiftly threw his fork at him. Well, not exactly at him but Lovino did throw the fork near Antonio that is dangerously close. Veneziano turns his head and look at Lovino, who is actually blushing and glaring fully at the now paling Spaniard…

…What just happened…?

"Don't…" Lovino soon growls, though he is still blushing deep red. "You dare finish that with what I believe you're about to say…"

Strangely Veneziano didn't know why but he couldn't help but giggle at this. These two humans seem to act like… well, something! They seem to act something that seems somehow usual friends or even best friend but not as close as typical brothers (or was it closer….?). They look nothing like they are related at all yet they stay close together, kind of like a–…

"Ve… Lovino… Antonio…" Veneziano soon gets both of the humans' attention. "..Are you by any chance… lovers or perhaps, married?"

The reaction from both of them is predictable yet surprising. Lovino had his face completely scarlet, even more than one who would be in bed due to a high and hot fever. His face was in that blank yet shocked state with eyes metaphorically as large as those teacup plates. Then there's Antonio who is laughing in that weird way where he puts one of his hands behind his head or neck and rubs or scratches it. Strangely Antonio is blushing as well…

"…Sí…" Lovino finally answers, looking down his pasta dish that's still warm. "Sí, we are…" Lovino somehow blushes even more… "L-…Lovers…"

"Aw~, Lovi~, you're blushing~." Antonio soon coos, somehow becoming brave and playfully pokes at one of Lovino's cheeks.

Of course, Veneziano predicts Lovino would push away and his prediction came true when Lovino soon harshly slaps Antonio's hand away. Veneziano couldn't help but giggle again. It seems they never stop being entertaining to watch them. And really, they just make Veneziano so happy and lifted from his depression… But… there is still one question that is in Veneziano's mind…

"Ve… Lovino…" Veneziano soon says after things soon settle down with the stopping of Antonio giggling and Lovino glaring at Antonio. Of course, Veneziano has gotten Lovino's attention. "Ve… Why would you want to take care of me…? Why trust me so much when I didn't exactly do anything to you…? Why…?"

Really, it's a very important and primary question that Veneziano will fight for to have it answered. Though Veneziano is thankful that these supposedly weird humans are taking care of him but he is still a child, he is curious why they even want to take care of a weak personification. Usually humans would aid strong personifications for an award or two or give up weak personifications back to the strong personifications that had conquered them. However, Veneziano's heart seem to swell when Lovino smiles, not smirking but smiling, at Veneziano. And his answer…

"Because I care about you, you're damn precious to me. Isn't that enough of a reason for you?"

You are Veneziano and you are feeling completely happy, probably the happiest you ever been ever since the news…

Perhaps… perhaps you can actually get over it… the depression…

"Lovi~! Why don't you smile and talk like that to me~!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Lovi~! You cursed again!"

"I did not!"

…Definitely…

* * *

**This felt a bit rushed but I really want to finish this for Silan Haye… **

**Is it weird that I want this to be my life or that I don't want to have a life? …Yeah that sounds weird…**

**Also, I might have a **_**bit**_** distracted on reading fanfictions… fanfictions that aren't Hetalia and… yeah, I've been getting ideas of different stories that aren't Hetalia related… But I won't put them up yet because they aren't Hetalia and… I guess I don't feel like it…? **

**Yeah, I'll go do the next chapter for either or maybe even both of "Why Love Romano" and/or "A Turtle and A Ring" so... yeah… **

**Don't forget to review and thank you for reading. Again, I'm sorry Silan Haye for taking so long, hopefully this is worth it. **

**But all in all... Ciao~! **


	3. And

…**Oh dear… It's really late… **

**Sorry Silan Haye, it's really been long but luckily this chapter is long. At least summer has finally come and now, more time for fanfictions! :D **

**Wait… there's marching band… **

**Shit. **

* * *

_**~And…~**_

* * *

Okay, Spain is not jealous.

Nope, totally not jealous at all.

Why should he be jealous?

Well unfortunately his dear sweet and fiery lover of his is paying attention way more on the poco Italy than at him…

Sure, Spain loves kids, especially cute little subordinates like Romano once was, but…

"Lovino, am I cooking the pasta, right?"

"Yeah, you're doing well. Veneziano, keep a distance from the water, it will fu- it'll boil you okay."

"Ve! Grazie Lovino! You're so talented!"

Romano smiled at Veneziano! Romano is cooking with Veneziano! Romano had drawn pictures for Veneziano! Romano bathed with Veneziano! Romano had hugged Veneziano plenty of times! Openly as well! Romano showed concern to Veneziano! Romano has even–… He even KISSED Veneziano!

Sure Romano only kissed him on the forehead and all but it's no fair~!

Romano is focusing all his affections on Veneziano! Those affections belong to Spain! Not Veneziano! He wasn't the one who took care of Romano! He wasn't the one who protected Romano from Turkey when he was the Ottoman Empire or every threats and enemies! He wasn't there to fall in love with Romano! He wasn't there to tell and comfort Romano how wonderful and beautiful he really was and not a shadow or something worthless. He certainly wasn't there when they first made love that's for sure!

Seriously, Spain will get his precious battle axe and go straight to England's house and demand for a maldito cure!

"Ve! Lovino! I think the pasta is ready!"

"I'll take care of it Veneziano."

"Ve~, I can't wait to taste the salice!"

But…Spain is his love and ex-caretaker… If Romano is happy then Spain should be happy as well… But he wants to make Romano happy!

Oh well…Spain can at least eat some of Romano's delicioso pasta…

* * *

Veneziano has been living a very good time while being taken care of both humans.

Lovino was such a nice and caring human. At first Veneziano had run and made things difficult for him before Antonio came due to Lovino being in a bad mood. Lovino back then if Veneziano remembers it well was rather awkward and nervous in a way that reminds him about Romano… Lovino, like Romano, would chat on about something especially Lovino talking about Veneziano being here and why he shouldn't run away from Austria and Hungary. At first Veneziano thought Lovino was a big jerk because of that and had walked off. Well, he was trying to walk off when Lovino soon chased him due to the misunderstanding that he was going to run away again…

But ever since the comfort in the bathroom –or perhaps even when Lovino made pasta, Veneziano soon realizes that Lovino is kind of like his big brother Romano. Sure Romano can be mean at times and call him an idiot but he was still a wonderful fratello to have.

Romano had cursed at Austria every time Austria would scold at Veneziano when he visited with Spain. Romano had always given him the bigger portion of pasta, always saying he can have pasta anytime back home. Romano had always tried to comfort Veneziano when Veneziano would be sad or even looking sad…

Even though Veneziano doesn't know much about Romano except Romano visiting him and the descriptions that Grandpa Rome would always give him. Grandpa Rome always say how Romano was like him back when he was young and wild and how proud he was to have a grandson like Romano who was independent and strong like his Nonno…

Now when Veneziano thinks about it, Romano must have known this already so he shouldn't tell it to Romano anyway.

But there's something that has been bothering Veneziano…

It seems Antonio has been… been distant…

It didn't bother him at first, for Veneziano thought he was tired from taking care of him to getting a surprise gift for him for whatever reason. Then Veneziano felt a bit uncomfortable after Spain became quiet –well, not exactly quiet but seem to be less talkative than before… Then Spain began to smile smaller and smaller…

Veneziano soon feels distant to Antonio… It not only made Veneziano feels but remember something that he didn't want to remember…

Veneziano had felt better and fuller of energy and joy after being the sad and empty boy he was after the news of–…

Yes, Veneziano remembers. He still remembers before the news had come. Austria had stop giving harsh punishments for little things but had been giving more chores and orders to get away far from him as possible. Hungary did almost the same thing that Antonio did. She begin to take moments of silence more as they would talk to each other, especially subjects that are or related to Holy Rome. She didn't smile as much and when she did, it either was forced to look comforting or just looked sad…

Soon after, France came with the news of course…

"Hey Veneziano… You okay…?"

Veneziano soon snapped out of his thinking, looking up to see the concerned face of Lovino. Veneziano also sees that Spain is concerned as well. He shouldn't make these kind humans uncomfortable for what they had done so much for him. Even though Veneziano has been feeling better, he still isn't–…

"Ve," Veneziano luckily said cheerfully enough and with hopefully a realistic big smile. "I'm fine Lovino!"

However, Veneziano doesn't think Antonio believes it…

Veneziano quickly began to gobble down the delicious and tomato-y with extra tomatoes pasta. Even though there's this weird pit in his stomach that's making him less hungry than usual, Veneziano wants his human caretakers to be happy. They have taken care of him so well and even better than his real caretakers that are countries. He just hopes Antonio still wants to take care of him…

"Veneziano, be careful and don't choke on your pasta like last time. I don't want another fu– heart attack again."

Veneziano couldn't help but smile at Lovino. Even though Lovino reminds him so much of Romano, Veneziano like Lovino for who he is. Lovino was more mature than Romano as he holds his temper or a stupid act or two that Antonio did while Romano would shout about everything. Lovino could cook more than just yummy pasta and give foreign-looking yet tasty meals that he remembers in his head. Lovino was more open and had shown happiness, joy, and true caring side to Veneziano while Romano keeps himself isolated from others. Lovino always want to spend time with Veneziano whether it's cooking pasta to drawing.

Lovino is also an interesting artist where it's not exactly the traditional way but unique and foreign that reminds of what Rome had gotten as he conquered foreign lands. Veneziano had always loves those foreign paintings that show what outside of the empire. Veneziano would always love and compliment on each and every art that Romano would make that Veneziano knows he is highly flattered with them.

Veneziano had and maybe still is visualizing Lovino as the true and perfect older brother. Sure he had Romano but one more big brother couldn't hurt. But this type of big brother is special than big brother Spain or big brother France…

Veneziano now hopes that Antonio is okay since he is Lovino's lover…

"Hey Veneziano, estás bien?"

Veneziano look from his empty bowl to… a concerned looking Antonio…?

"Uh…Sí, I am…" Veneziano couldn't help but answer, hoping that it's the right one.

The language seems familiar and like Italian but… with wrong words…

Antonio gives another small smile that leaves Veneziano unsure. That thing that was inside of Veneziano's stomach, there's soon another and it's heavier, and more uncomfortable than before… That smile looks so similar to Hungary's when…

No, no, Veneziano shouldn't think about that at all! He's happy. He's happy with his human caretakers! He shouldn't think about what had happened and what hasn't happened like the promise that's fulfilled… No. He really shouldn't be selfish after all they have done for him to make him comfortable and happy…especially since–…

"Ve, Lovino, can I take a bath with you again, per favore?"

Even though Veneziano doesn't want to be selfish, he can't help but be selfish by avoiding Antonio… Perhaps Veneziano is selfish all the time if he thinks about it. He was selfish enough to want more food but can't eat the appearing foods because it didn't pass his taste. He was selfish enough to paint a moustache on Austria's portrait. He was selfish enough to get to war nice clothes from Hungary. He was selfish enough to take naps while he should have done chores even if he didn't want to for Austria. He was selfish enough to get wonderful things from Spain after his adventures from the other or outside world. He was selfish enough on running away from his former caretakers! And now…they…

"Oi, Veneziano, you okay? Did the tomato ba–idiot say something bad to you?"

Veneziano is selfish enough to have a human caretaker like Lovino…

"…Sí…I'm…fine…"

* * *

Okay Romano is no an idiot. He knows something is up with Veneziano.

Sure he doesn't know what exactly but Veneziano is never good at hiding his emotions and feelings and Romano knows Veneziano isn't feeling happy like previous and is going back to that depressed Veneziano pretty quick. Now Veneziano is having another meltdown moment with him comforting his literally little brother.

Luckily Veneziano isn't sobbing his fucking eyes out and is just sniffling but that's fucking enough for Romano to worry his ass off. Goddamn it, Romano is the grande fratello! He's supposed to be the fratello for Veneziano even if Veneziano doesn't he's his goddamn fratello! And fratello are supposed to make fratellini happy!

But seriously he doesn't know what the fuck happened to Veneziano that's making him this way. But Romano is going to be the best fratello and caretaker for Veneziano and he isn't going to damn quit! This could be the only fucking damn chance that Romano could prove he was goddamn good fratello to Veneziano without any potato bastards ruining it. Especially a fucking stick in his goddamn ass potato bastard that had to date his innocent and weak and wimpy fratello…

But Romano has to comfort Veneziano now as much as he can as Veneziano sniffles away some tears down on his shoulder. This time, Romano has a shirt on and no boogers on.

Romano hugs him tight and loose where hopefully it isn't hurting Veneziano at all and is doing its sole purpose of comforting Veneziano. Romano gently massages Veneziano's back, on the upper part where it feels tense. He was barely rubbing but it seems to be working as Romano could feel Veneziano's shoulders getting less tense as time goes on and the sniffling is getting less and less as well…

But damn…What the fuck made Veneziano like this!

Romano spent his time with Veneziano and even openly admitting that he had fun with spending time with Veneziano to make him as happy as he can. Hell, Romano was happy to spend time with Veneziano!

Veneziano had been fascinated with what Romano was doing, whether it was drawing to cooking. It made Romano really happy that he could actually mean that he isn't a shadow to Veneziano. Sure he now has Spain to tell and blab his fucking mouth about how special he is but this is the fratello that Romano had always envied!

Finally, Romano could just hear breathing, loud yet faint breathing from Veneziano. It was slow, unlike those short and quick ones that accompanied the sniffles. Soon, Romano could feel the cold wetness that's on his shirt that's touching his shoulder. Well, there are definitely no boogers and is way less than the sob fest that Veneziano did last time. In a way, this was a good thing.

"Mi dispiace."

Romano couldn't help but raise his head from gently on Veneziano's little shoulder and look at Veneziano. Veneziano still had his head down but Romano could see Veneziano's face. His eyes were a little red from crying a bit but luckily he can see majority of white around the golden caramel irises of Veneziano's eyes. Huh, sometimes Romano forget that nice shade and color that he envied so much since Veneziano keeps that in that shut way. But Veneziano's eyes were looking down to the ground and to the side, away from Romano as possible. But it wasn't exactly the embarrassed look, it looked…ashamed…

Huh, Romano never thought it would be true but it is.

They have eyes that reveal emotions so openly and honest…

"…Can… Can we take a bath now…"

Romano can't help but nod. Romano can't help but help Veneziano as much as he can. Romano can't help but wash Veneziano as much as he can as gently as he can. Romano had to do all of this because he simply loves him, his fratello.

Whatever is causing Veneziano to feel this way, Romano is going to get rid of it and will fix Veneziano no matter what.

"Ve…grazie…again…"

"No problem…"

After the bath and everything, Romano is _definitely_ going to talk to Spain. And he is going to get some damn answers from him.

"Hey… Lovino… Can I…Can I make something…?"

"…Sí… What is it…?"

"…Sweets."

* * *

Spain didn't know what was going on. After another unfortunate and unfair bath that Veneziano is taking with _his_ Romano, there was…rather a change in atmosphere. It's definitely a drastic change in the atmosphere since Spain could actually feel it. And it's definitely a bad atmosphere… Oh no…

Did Spain did something wrong?

Spain almost jumped when the door slammed open. Yep, that was definitely a slam. There's no doubt about it. And from the sound from it, Romano is really, really, really,_ really_ mad…

However, there's no angry stomping that gets louder and louder as Romano quickly gets close to Spain in a bad way. There's no shout of his name and a very gory and gruesome threat after. And there's no gun getting loudly loaded and ready for shooting someone, that someone being Spain himself, France, and/or mostly Germany. Actually…it's quiet… That's not good! That's even worse!

It's like those crazy jump scares that Prussia would send that Spain really doesn't like and Romano absolutely hates since it always surprise him. Though the only thing that's good that comes from them is a very nice excuse for extra cuddling… But Romano is the hump scare that actually…delivers pain…

"Antonio," Well, Spain completely embarrasses himself as he screams out a loud and high squeak. Well, he did that and grabs…a spoon… And it's not even the good kind… "…Okay. I already expect this from you so fu– whatever. Veneziano, you can use the kitchen."

"Ve, grazie Lovino."

Oh… Spain tries his best to keep on a smile as he sees the cute, little Veneziano. As much as Spain loves for Romano to be happy, _he_ wants to make Romano happy, _not_ Veneziano. I mean, it's been way too long since Spain made love to Romano! And Spain is _not_ a very patient man when it comes to passionate times, especially with love making!

But there's no time for think about love making since there's a child, a child that specifically is Veneziano, who is your lover's little brother. As much as Spain wants to, he actually has boundaries and stuff like that. Even though he leaves his amor bites in the most obvious places…

"Um…Lovino, can I…use the kitchen…solo…?"

Oh no, Veneziano is in that out of character and weird hesitant and shy stage again!

"Sí, you can Veneziano, for I need to _talk_ to Antonio…_da solo_."

Spain is a personification, something that represents something and is pretty sure he's immortal as long as he represents the land and people that are still there… But Spain is _extremely_ scared with Romano actually going to kill him! With that tone of voice and that look… Yup, Romano is going to kill him…_painfully_…

But…Spain has to.

As much as Spain doesn't like –actually, hates these types of "talks." Spain hates to argue with Romano and as much as he wants the littlest of them, it happens. But at least no one really gets hurt –most of the time –and they have makeup–… well, you know but it's always accidently and very tiny really. But if Romano actually…

"Come on, Antonio. We need to _talk_, remember."

Spain can't help but deeply gulp. He didn't know what he gulped but he knows it's not spit that for sure. Spain knows he simply can't refuse Romano, he loves him too much. As much as Spain believes that Romano is going to kill him with a mini Veneziano in the house, he'll do what Romano had said for him to do. As much as Spain is frightened about what he assumes will happen he wishes that Romano would grab and pull him upstairs to one of the rooms than him just following right behind Romano. At least Spain gets to touch Romano before he dies…

Step by step as Spain walks on the stairs, he gets more and more anxious. Romano isn't exactly looking or even glaring at him and is moving quite fast as if he's trying to escape from something.

Oh, Spain just hopes Romano will be there for his funeral, even if he was the one that killed him…and hopefully Romano makes a speech about him too… That would be nice.

Oh! They're going to one of the guest rooms. Well, Romano has been sleeping there instead with him since Veneziano can't sleep without someone there to be there with him. Of course, how could Romano say no to Veneziano. But hey, it's the room that's the nearest to the stairs and it seems Romano wants to talk quick. Or the other thing that Spain keeps thinking about…

They open the door…

They get inside and…

"I'm sorry~!" Spain didn't know what he's sorry about but hey, he wants to live. As much as he loves Romano, he is not eager to simply get killed by Romano and die. "I seriously don't know what I did but every drop of blood in me is complete and utterly sorry for whatever I did! So please, _please, PLEASE_ don't kill me~!"

Well, it turns out Romano wasn't thinking about killing Spain at all with the look he has on his face…and eyes. Oh… ¡Gracias a Dios!

"Okay, I don't fucking know what the hell drugs that you're taking but fuck no am I going to kill you. As fucked up useless as you are, there's no fucking way I would want to kill you. But I want something from you and it's obviously fucking _answers_ from _you_."

Spain inwardly sighs in relief but outwardly raises an eyebrow. Answers…? Answers for what…? If Spain had known something, he would immediately have told Romano about it as well as the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and everyone else. Maybe Romano forgot something…

"Um, okay Romano… What answers do you want…?"

Romano rolls his pretty eyes as if the answers that should be given are obvious or something. Hey, Spain has become less oblivious after he's been together with Romano! But maybe Romano has seen something since he is sharper than Spain, especially when he has hawk eyes that are used for sharpshooting.

"Idiot, what the fuck did you do to Veneziano?"

_Oh_, he's worried about Veneziano being in another out of character mood or phase again… Spain tries not to make a sour face but really, this is Spain we're talking about. Spain couldn't help but make a face after the one that's been stealing both attention and affection from _his_ Romano. But seriously! Spain didn't do anything at Veneziano!

"I don't know what you mean, mi amor."

Of course, with that answer and look that Spain is giving, Romano is fully not pleased. Romano narrows his eyes at Spain though it was not enough to be fully a glare. Romano also frowns but it wasn't enough to be a scowl or a full on frown. His hands are still on his hips and his arms are not crossed. All these movements and signs that Romano is giving with his body, for this was a warning of a fight…

"Bastardo, I think you _do_ fucking know what I damn mean. Veneziano has been turning into a depressing little shit and I need answers on what the fuck you did to him."

"What _I_ did to him?! Romano, I did nothing!"

"Doesn't fucking seem so, bastard! Then why do you fucking think he's been in such a shitty mood?"

"I don't know."

"Then what the fuck did you say to him, bastard! Huh! What the fucking hell did you say to him!"

Romano's eyes soon narrowed enough to be a glare and his frown soon turning into a scowl.

"Nothing! Nothing malo at all!"

"Yeah, then why was he crying when we were taking a bath!"

How should I know! I only asked him if he was okay, that's all!"

"Oh _sure_! That's all you fucking said to _my_ fratello. Yeah fucking right!"

"Mi amor, really, that's all I've said to him! Are you actually doubting my words! Your lover's words!"

"Well! I don't fucking know what the hell is going on with him! I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Oh sure you do Romano."

Romano finally has his arms crossed and unfortunately is in his stubborn mode to fight till the end. Oh Spain isn't going down without a fight. He had fought many wars and conquered many land as a conquistador so there's no way he's going to give up so easily. Both aren't backing down.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean."

"Oh I don't know _Lovino_ but you've been spending so much time with _Italy_ that you would know everything about him!"

"Hey! He's my goddamn fratello! Of course I'm going to fucking spend time with him!"

"Yeah right! That doesn't mean you shouldn't spend every day and every _fucking_ hour and minute with Italy!"

"It's Veneziano you bastard! He even told you to call him that!"

"Well _sorry!_ Maybe if I was invited to have fun with you guys, I would have known!"

"The fuck are you saying! It's your goddamn idea for him to stay here!"

"NO! It was your idea!"

"Well if you're so fucking against it then why the _fuck_ were _you_ so damn approved for the fucking idea!"

"I thought it would be fun! But _noooo_! I'm the one who gets damn ignored while you and Italy go have fun without me!"

"Hey! Now you know how I fucking feel while you go to those hell fucking bars with those stupid bastard friends of yours!"

"Hey! At least they acknowledge everybody than leave people around the corner!"

"Yeah, like the frog bastard groping the fuck out of everyone's ass!"

"Of course you wouldn't notice since you've been spending so much _fucking_ time with Italy!"

"Why you fucking–"

"FERMA! Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

Immediately, all fighting and yelling in the house stops. When Spain quickly looks to find who or what stopped it, his heart almost immediately breaks of what he sees.

It's Italy… Veneziano crying… Oh no…

"P-Per favore! P-Please! S-s-stop fighting! J-just please! S-s-stop…j-just…"

Even though Spain doesn't like that Veneziano has been taking what's rightfully his, he is still a sucker for children. And he just couldn't watch children cry. He couldn't handle those tears falling out of those saddening, watery eyes out to the ground from the young and innocent faces. And Veneziano isn't an exception.

Immediately and quickly, Spain held the incredibly sobbing Veneziano, hugging him gently and comforting him as much as he can. This actually reminds him when Romano was around this age but more opened… All that anger and envy that Spain had, soon turned into… Oh Spain is definitely feeling guilty…

Spain knows Romano isn't the greatest people person and is quite uncomfortable on not knowing what to do with people. Romano is and has always been awkward with people Romano never was comfortable with meeting new people and it took a long time for him to get used to people, even Veneziano! But Romano did come to comfort Veneziano, slowly coming closer and trying to unnecessarily be careful. Romano must be feeling guilty too… Romano shouldn't feel guilty… It was all Spain's fault. He didn't know why but it's his fault for this.

Finally, Romano gets close enough to both his lover and literally little brother. Spain is all crouched down, hugging Veneziano and patting on his back. Spain didn't coo out comforts in Spanish like he usually does to Romano and wasn't exactly saying anything at all for Romano's sobbing brother. If there was a lighter atmosphere, maybe there could be a joke about Spain being finally silent but of course, there's not. This is why Romano is being all fucking awkward while Spain is comforting his brother.

Sure Romano has been getting comfortable and very open with his brother from the past time but there was a connection. Actually, there were two connections that made Romano close to Veneziano. One is that obviously Veneziano is a kid and Romano is a secret sucker for kids so of course he is going to be instantly close to his brother for being a kid. Two is…well, it was not exactly because they're brothers.

The second connection actually started when Veneziano cried in front of Romano for the first time. As selfish and horrible that sounds, Romano couldn't help but have another connection and be more connected to Veneziano. He had always envied Veneziano back then. Romano had thought that Veneziano was spoiled rotten with treats and attention given to him every day. He had always envied Veneziano being taken care of Grandpa Rome and always being the one that gets to be favorite, while Romano was in the shadows, alone. Hell, Romano actually thought Veneziano was completely ignorant on what happened to Holy Rome or even if he did knew, he'll be happy quickly with all the pity and extra attention he'll get because of it. But when Veneziano cried… Romano actually felt not so different from Veneziano, for they have both suffered… and suffered they did.

"W-Who…" A voice soon interrupts the silence and that voice being Veneziano's. "W-who died…? P-Please…tell me who died…"

Well, any ability to speak from Romano is gone while it seems Spain's ability thought it would be nice to finally speak up again…

"¿¡Qué! What makes you think someone died?!"

But Veneziano just keeps sniffling. This time, Romano finally crouches down and joins Spain's back patting. Hey, at least Veneziano isn't sobbing anymore.

But before Romano could do anything else, a strong and tan arm goes around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. Now, Romano can't help but go on a little fight or flight mode and quickly look to see whose arm is –oh…it's Spain's…

…Perhaps Romano will forgive Spain for now and get his answers damn later… Oh! Looks like Veneziano is ready to speak again…

"I-It's just so familiar! So familiar to…"

Oh shit… Romano knows what the fuck Veneziano is talking about…

"What it's so familiar to, amigo?"

Unfortunately Spain doesn't know and have to be oblivious as even…

"T-The news! The news when –when he died!"

Once again, Veneziano begins to sob loudly. Romano just had to swat Spain's head for that. A tomato bastard is always is always a tomato idiot but…

"I'm sorry…"

Well… Romano can't help but just forgive Spain's obliviousness again…

However, what happened after was a bit of a blur and went quick and fast to the night…

Veneziano had stopped crying with both Spain and Romano hugging him and comforting him as much as possible in a silence that wasn't too comfortable at the same time. Veneziano was in this half-awake form with those droopy or shut in eyes that Veneziano has majority of his time and had asked both of them to help make some sweets. Of course, both Spain and Romano agreed and helped Veneziano as much as they can… together.

It seems that Veneziano's tears had made them stop feeling so negative and forgive each other. Both were glad it didn't turn into such a big fight.

The sweets were done and there were plenty to eat and probably more than they should but they didn't really care. Spain was happy that he could do something with both cute little Ita– I mean Veneziano and of course, his amor, Romano. It really felt like a family with Veneziano as their child, Spain being the daring and strong papa he always wants to be, and of course, Romano as the cutest, prettiest, and fairest madre all over the world. Of course, Spain wouldn't say the last part out loud since last time… Ay… Romano definitely knows how to deliver pain when he wants to…

But things have gotten even better for Spain!

You see, after Spain finally took a shower and was ready to sleep in bed Romano-less again, something happened. Romano was there on his bed! And he's wearing those cute tomato imprinted pajama! Spain knows that Romano thinks they're embarrassing to wear but knows that Spain absolutely loves them. This was maravilloso~!

"Look bastard…" Romano sighs and crosses his arms as well sporting a cute, little pink blush on his cheeks. "I'm…fucking sorry for blaming your sorry ass on something and shit like that… And yeah, I shouldn't leave you alone like…everyone else with Veneziano…"

Spain can't help but coo and hug his dear lover tight with all the love he hopes that will show in the hug. Oh Spain could never get angry at Romano long! He was just way too cute to stay mad at for Spain! Of course Spain has already forgiven Romano a long time ago and he of course outwardly said it to Romano. Spain tries to hold his squeal when Romano's blush soon spreads and turning from rosa to rojo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too, you stupid bastard. But we have to fucking talk to Veneziano in the goddamn morning and explain everything, capiche?"

"Ah~! Do we have to, Lovi~?"

"Yes and that means no sex, horny bastard."

"Que~! But Lovi~!"

"No means no, bastard. We have to fucking wake up early and talk to Veneziano. That and there's no way in the fucking pits of hell am I going to goddamn scar a kid with what you do with your dick with my ass."

Oh well, Spain didn't get to fully have his way but…

"Mi amor, can we at least cuddle~?"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Please~!"

"Fine! Asshole…"

At least Spain can get some fantastic cuddles with Lovino and it is always wonderful.

* * *

Romano had woken up with a stupid Spanish dumbass all over him, cuddling him too much with morning wood and Romano is pretty sure knows what the hell the damn Spaniard is dreaming. Romano had struggle from escaping the fuck out of those boa constrictor arms and take a goddamn shower since Romano knows what he had to do unlike certain bastards that Romano knows. But goddamn it! Bastard had to have goddamn strong arms! There's no fucking way he could get out of with his delicate Italian arms! Goddamn Spain…

Hmm… Maybe there is one thing that Romano could do that will ensure his escape… but there will consequences… Is it worth it…?

"Mm… Lovi…"

…Yes.

0o0

Veneziano had woken up by a loud…something. It was a mixture of both a screech and scream that sounds comedic. Well, it looks like it's time to wake up and…well, talk to Lovino and Antonio…

"Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay~! Lovi~! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

…

…They're so wonderful…

Veneziano yawns big and loud, stretching his little arms that have been growing longer and thinner as he was growing up physically, his legs were going the same process. Well, at least Austria actually bought him actual new clothes since Austria getting out of fabrics to stitch it on in his old maid outfit. At least Austria was nice enough to make his clothes comfortable for him to both wear and work…

But Austria is still a traitor…

Veneziano got out of the comfy bed and the extra pillow he used as a companion since Lovino went to go to sleep with Antonio. Veneziano wanted to sleep alone so he can be ready and not dependent on Lovino. He had to tell his human caretakers about what's wrong with him and what has been truly troubling him. Perhaps if he imagined the talk to be a confrontation with his priests but more open, he could get through it and finally… finally be free of his depression…

Veneziano takes a deep breath in… and a deep breath out…

Okay…time to talk…after eating some breakfast pasta… and after he put his maid outfit on…

"Goddamn it! Let go of me bastard!"

Veneziano couldn't help but giggle a bit at Lovino's language. Usually Lovino doesn't curse in front of him. But when he does, Veneziano can't help but giggle a little for simply remembering and being reminded of Romano's cursing. Lovino is definitely a native in Romano's land and even looks very similar to Romano that every time Veneziano hear Lovino cursing or even acting similar to Romano, Veneziano is always reminded of his grande fratello. Now when Veneziano thinks about it, he wonders what's going on with Romano…

But first Veneziano has to talk to Lovino and Antonio.

When Veneziano comes to the kitchen, he sees a struggling Lovino who's trying to pry off his lover who's trying to both hug and kiss Lovino. Veneziano couldn't help but giggle a bit more. Oh how Romano would do that to Spain when Romano had did something "cute" but Romano was always never successful from the hugging, kissing, and any affection that was given to Spain. Oh how Veneziano envied Romano and his receiving of affection. While Veneziano receive most of affections from Hungary and get to hear Austria's pretty music, Romano didn't get to do much work and seems to be never punished for rebelling or not doing the chores right but pretty much affection. And now, Veneziano is jealous of his human caretakers for having something that now Veneziano could never have…

"V-Veneziano!" Oh, it looks like Lovino has spotted him… And the blush that he has have turned a darker shade and somehow spread even more. "A-Antonio! Get off of me! Now!"

"No~! Lovi~! All I want is a kiss~!"

"Yeah right! Now get off of me!"

"Just a kiss! Please~!"

"NOW!"

Veneziano couldn't help but giggle away as Lovino successfully struggles out of Antonio's grip as well as elbow Antonio on the stomach. Now that was an interesting sign of love though Veneziano has already witnessed plenty of other weird ones from Romano to Spain…

Though it seems time to–

…After they eat breakfast of course.

Veneziano is rather okay with any breakfast right now, even the typical breakfast that Veneziano had before he ran away seemed appetizing. There was indeed uplifting in the atmosphere and Antonio is even in such a good mood. Antonio had even talk to him in a great conversation about everything and anything pleasant while Lovino was cooking up breakfast. It really seems like…he really was in a family…

Also Veneziano could see how Lovino could be a "mother". Lovino acts like one. Such gentleness yet fierceness, Lovino had the love and act of a truly caring yet disciplining mother. Lovino cared for Veneziano more than the big sister act that Hungary would do and did not suggest about wearing clothes or doing something suspiciously girly…

"Okay, here's the breakfast and after this, we're talking, capiche?"

"Sí Lovi~!"

"…Sí…"

* * *

Oh… wow… Well, Veneziano is now nervous… and scared…

Somehow that mood that Veneziano previously had is now gone and ran far away… And now that fast made yet yummy breakfast he had seems like it's rising up and away from his stomach… Oh dear… Perhaps confronting with people with your problems isn't always so easy to do. Well, one being is that it's pretty big unlike the little problems that Veneziano would casually complain about…

"Oi Veneziano," Veneziano quickly looks up from his lap and hands and sees those worried yet reassuring multi-colored eyes. "You can take as much time you need, we'll wait."

Veneziano can't help but smile. Lovino had been so kind and caring for Veneziano, he is such a wonderful human being. Even if Lovino isn't a personification like Veneziano, Veneziano believes he'll understand what he has been going through. Veneziano takes a deep breath in… and soon a deep breath out, nerves settling down.

"Ve…I'm sorry…" Veneziano soon begins.

"Che cosa?! Veneziano, you didn't do–"

"Lovino, per favore," Veneziano firmly requests, silencing Lovino and begins again. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for taking so much time in here… For you, taking care of me… I had eaten your meals, bathed in your baths, and didn't do a single chore for you…

But…most importantly of all…I am sorry for not truly telling you what has been going on with one…

I'm sure you notice…the death of a great…great empire has…happened… His name is Imperium Romanum Sacrum… He…He w-was my…my lover… I-I warn him about being t-too big a-and t-told him about Grandpa's scars… B-but then he…"

Veneziano couldn't help it. He is ready to cry again but he wouldn't. He will not cry, not now. He had to tell them.

"He died… He died in battle…with France and… Nobody… Nobody had told me that he was dead… And the person who did…w-was the one w-who… who killed him…"

Veneziano tried to hold back a sob but one got out.

"I…I was devastated… N-not only did h-he–… No one… Nobody… No one had told me… A-and everyone…the ones that took care of me… all of them… t-they're all traitors! T-They couldn't tell me a-and they knew! They knew and they didn't tell me! H-How…"

Veneziano couldn't help but start sobbing a bit. Some tears have already dropped on his lap and now wetting the cloth. But he had to continue on.

"I-I was happy…here…w-with you guys…b-but when A-Antonio…h-he j-just… he remind me of Hungary w-when they… they knew… I-I thought… someone else died…a-and…"

Soon, Veneziano feels the familiar arms of Antonio hugging him again and comforting him again. And he could also feel his tears wetting once again on Antonio's clothing. But this time, Veneziano feels the familiar arms of Antonio hugging him again and comforting him again. And he could also feel his tears wetting once again on Antonio's clothing. But this time, Veneziano isn't going to fully cry. No, not this time, but it's so hard!

"Shh, shh, there, there, mi amigo… I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to."

"T-Then why…?" Veneziano couldn't help but choke out. Memories are flooding in of what happened before the news. All that suspicious behavior, things that Veneziano should have easily sees what's going on but he didn't.

However, Veneziano could both hear and feel Antonio chuckling. It didn't exactly seem to be humored but it was definitely not the sad laugh that he heard from France. It was like the reason behind seems ridiculous yet reasonable. Soon, Veneziano hears it.

"It was because I was jealous, mi amigo."

The answer that came out of Antonio's mouth…is still confusing Veneziano.

"Che c-cosa?"

Antonio chuckled once more and hugs just a bit tighter. "Sí, I was jealous because of you, mi amigo. I was jealous of you because Lovino has been paying all of his cute attention on you. I was an idiot and didn't want dear Lovi unhappy so I grew distant I guess." Antonio chuckles once more.

This time Veneziano couldn't help but giggle along. He didn't do it immediately with Antonio. But he did giggled. He giggled at the reason that had made sense but was ridiculous all the way. All the sadness has washed away and a light of happiness soon glows inside. Veneziano had felt lighter and a weight has gotten off of him. It was if laughter had actually helped him.

Then Veneziano feels a gentle touch from a warm and welcoming as well as familiar hand on his shoulder. He immediately could tell who it was. He simply looks up and sees that he was right, it was Lovino. However, the expression that Lovino had isn't exactly all humor and happiness. There in his eyes, there was a display of seriousness and an urge or command to Veneziano about… something.

"Oi, as much as I love you guys hugging and laughing it out, we need to get Veneziano back home."

And though there was a light of happiness glowing still, a wave of sadness and shock came crashing down. Veneziano couldn't believe his ears!

"Que~!? Lovi~! Lovi, what are you saying?!"

"What I'm saying, ba–I mean, Antonio, is that Veneziano needs to go home to his real caretakers. We're human and we don't have much long years to take care of Italy."

"But Lovi, maybe we could–"

"_No_. We can't take care of him too long. Try to think how much will change if we keep him for too long."

Antonio went silent for a while. It was like he was actually considering the consequences or something, the consequences of keeping him here and not… there.

"But what if it isn't like that, then–"

"I have gotten a message from eyebrows. He told me what spell it is. We have to."

Veneziano couldn't help it. Lovino is the one who was like a mother to him and now is trying to force him to go back there! Lovino, who took care of him and possibly even loved him like a son or a little brother, was telling Veneziano that he can't stay here. How could he! Veneziano pushes off Antonio's hug and arms as he runs up to Lovino and did what Romano did with Spain. He repeatedly and rapidly punches Romano as much as he can.

"Oi… Oi, Veneziano…Oi!" Lovino sighs while Veneziano is rapidly firing punches. "Italia Veneziano!"

This time Veneziano stops and slowly… looks up at Lovino.

"Look… Veneziano…" Veneziano still stares wide-eyed at Lovino and his honest eyes as Lovino crouches down to Veneziano's height. "I love that you stayed here and adored all the time that we spend time together but... this isn't you place to stay. You belong to somewhere else, not here. As much as I love and want to keep you and let you stay, you _need_ to go back to your home."

Veneziano tries to examine Lovino's eyes, trying to see any lies on them. Veneziano tries to see if there was a hidden riddle, an answer he could use to truly stay in those eyes. But there weren't any… All those eyes were showing is honesty, sorrow, and true apology… but…

"B-But Lovino… W-what about my–… them…? They're traitors!"

"Are they, Veneziano?"

"Of course! Why would they not tell me!"

"Actually…" Veneziano quickly turns his head to look at Antonio, who was about to explain. "When you think about it, they really cared for you if they didn't want to you."

"…Che cosa…?"

"No, think about it, amigo! I wouldn't want to tell Lovino something unhappy like ruining his most beloved tomato plant or like your situation, tell him that I'm dead. I mean they must really care for you just so you could be happy and filled with joy!"

…It does make sense but…

"B-b-but what about France…? He…"

"Ah! I know a _bit_ about France! He too was feeling really guilty! And when you think about it even deeper, they truly and really, really, _really_ care about you!"

"…How…?"

"As much as I want my dear Lovi not to be upset and find out about stuff, I still have to tell him everything!"

"Yeah, like the time he _actually_ ruined my prized tomato plant."

"…Sí…"

"As much as I want kick his a–butt, I was glad he said it while giving me actual dinner and expensive wine…that an actual ton of bouquets and a stupid and completely embarrassing serenade that shut him up with a sh–stupid shoe…"

"Sí! And Lovino forgive me!"

"…Yeah…Yeah I did…"

"Veneziano, all of them care about you! They're not traitors really!"

Veneziano can't help but think about it and remember. He first remembers about France… France had told him…in such a guilty voice… Yes…France had not boasted about it like he usually did and looked so…dead… He couldn't even look at anyone in the eyes or anyone really at all, for he just looked at the ground and only the ground…

He remembers Hungary… She looked so tired, opposite of the energetic girl she was. She tried to look happy for him…and when she thinks he isn't around, she would sob in isolation, trying to be silent as possible as her sobs seem to echo the room… She was always so kind…

And then there's Austria… He was always so strict with both his rules and regulations… But Austria played such beautiful music… He also changed… He never truly punished him anymore and acts to him with more kindness than he ever did… Veneziano couldn't believe it! Austria actually… _cares_ about him….

That light of happiness soon is lighting up stronger and brighter…

But there's something else that had to be fixed…

"B-But…w-what about Holy Rome…?" Veneziano couldn't help but question. Even without the blind belief of traitors, Veneziano is still depressed about…his death…

"Veneziano, if you're depressed about his death then listen to me." Lovino's fingers strongly yet gently lift Veneziano's face by his chin and look at him directly at the eyes, smiling. "Losing people, especially people you goddamn care about, are never easy. Hell, missing people isn't easy either. But you know what I did?"

"W-What…?"

"Well, I first complained and yelled Antonio to stop being a conquistador and damn stay at home…"

"A-Antonio is a conquistador?!"

"_Was_ and thank damn Dio but he told me something very important…"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…and you know what he said?"

"W-What?"

Instead of Lovino answering, Antonio did. "I told Lovi that if die… I want him to be happy as much as he can without me."

Veneziano couldn't help but gasp in horror. That sounds horrible!

"Yeah, yeah, it sounds bullshit–"

"Lovi, you're cursing again!"

"Oh shut up! I'm trying to tell Veneziano something important!"

Veneziano couldn't help but giggle. Lovino is funnier than he thinks he is.

"Now, where the fu–were we? Oh yeah, Antonio is horrible ba–person to use words for comfort."

"Lovi!"

"What, it's true. Now shut up."

Veneziano can't help but giggle again. Sometimes he wonders if they're really only lovers or if they're a married couple. But Veneziano listens to Lovino.

"If you really, really love someone, you would want them to be as happy as they can be right?" Veneziano nods. "Well, if that someone who you really love loves you back, you feel very happy and want them to be happy right?"

Veneziano nods again. Of course these are simple things to do when you're in love! Why would Lovino ask these questions?

"Well, what happens if you're dying and if you have someone you love so dearly still alive? What do you want them to be, truly?"

…Well that question… Veneziano can't help but be shocked and speechless. He soon knows the answer but he simply can't say it now. He feels stupid. He feels he was blind. He feels he can finally see. He feels astonished at what seemed he so simply missed. He feels so… he didn't know but it felt like he was light and able to fly with wings he knows that he has none. Soon he feels the tears coming and let his head down…

"Happy, you want them to be happy right? You want them to live their life to the fullest and be the happiest as they can be, even if you're dead. Veneziano, Holy Rome wouldn't want to see you unhappy now would he? Of course not.

What Holy Rome would want you to do is to be happy, wouldn't he? He would want you to be happy. He would want you to smile as big and truthfully as you usually would. He would want you to paint your pretty paintings and draw as your heart will desire. He would want you to be as fucking spoiled as you can be and enjoy it. He would want you to enjoy life as much as you can and will. He would want you to survive and smile through the bad times. He would want you to _live_, Veneziano. That's what Holy Rome wants and needs from you Veneziano, for you to live a happy life."

Veneziano couldn't help but feel tears coming out, wetting his cheeks, and dropping off to the ground. However, these tears aren't exactly sad tears...not at all…

"And you know what Veneziano…"

Veneziano could feel it. He could feel that gentle, big, warm, and wonderful hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beating and he knows Lovino could feel it too. Veneziano looks up…and see the most generous, sincere, and beautiful smile on Romano's face. "He's not fully dead, Veneziano… You have a part of him still living in that heart of yours… So remember that Veneziano… live for his life too."

And that's it. Veneziano fully funs straight to the crouching Lovino and hugs him as much as he can with all of his might. He hugs Lovino tight as he can, hoping in the back of his head that he isn't choking him. He hugs him in not sorrow, but with joy, pure happy joy. For Veneziano, he feels enlightened and so free! There was only one word Veneziano could and must say.

"Ve~!"

* * *

…It was nighttime… Yet Veneziano is up and awake… He was going to leave…

After great and fantastic and delightful and magnificent fun that he had with Lovino and Antonio, he knows that they are indeed sleeping together side by side. They gardened together, cooked together, and drew together. Also Antonio and Veneziano had teamed together to tackle-hug Lovino and cuddle as much as they could while Lovino is struggling but they won of course. They played tag and hide and seek where Veneziano was the best hider while Lovino was the best seeker with Antonio giggling all the way. They garden tomato plants though Antonio and Veneziano couldn't touch Lovino's new prized tomato plant that was given as a gift from a mysterious younger brother and it's a very pretty tomato plant too. They all cooked pasta though all Antonio did is give compliments and cuddle with the real cooks. Lovino hit him with a wooden spoon when Antonio tries to steal a tomato for a snack but Antonio finally got a kiss from Lovino. And it turns out Antonio is a really bad drawer and Lovino actually snickers about it. Veneziano still likes Lovino's work than his very own still. Time went as fast as day quickly morphed to night and here he is, awake and ready to leave.

As rude as this may seem, Veneziano didn't want to say goodbye to the generous human caretakers... He was definitely going to visit them again. And he wasn't so rude that he didn't leave a farewell note for them.

It was time. It was time to leave and finally go back home.

All clean and stomach filled with food, Veneziano is ready to go. He is ready to run back home and finally… _live_. Deep breath in…out…in…out…

Alright, it's time to go.

Veneziano runs. He runs out from the house and out from the door. He runs out to the wild and where he hopes to be the right direction. He runs while there's a fog forming and still runs even though he can't see anything because of the heavy fog… And somehow…he runs faster and quicker as he can as sees in broad daylight is his home. He runs faster and doesn't slow down as he sees his caretakers with shocked and surprised expressions on their faces. And he stops when his brother, Romano, tackle-hugs him.

"Veneziano! God-fucking-damn it! You're here! You're actually fucking here! You bastard! Don't you dare fucking do that again! You stupid pasta bastard! G-Goddamn it… F-Fuck… If you do that again, I-I'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

Veneziano could feel it. He could feel the love and relief and everything else that is given by Romano through the hug. He could also feel the others hugging him tight, even Austria. He could hear the voices of Hungary and Spain and their chorus of joy and relief. But more importantly…Veneziano could feel him. He could Holy Rome living in him and smiling at him for he's finally out of depression and is now… free…

He's finally home…

* * *

"So…you're goddamn fucking sure that you have my fratello in your house?"

"_Of course I'm bloody sure! The spell is broken and your brother that you had is back in his timeline. So yes, your brother isn't going to bloody disappear, okay. He's on my bed, sleeping his arse off. Romano, you don't have to bloody worry about anything anymore. " _

"Yeah, yeah, I get it eyebrows bastard. I shouldn't fucking worry but I fucking do okay. He's my fratello."

"_Alright, alright, I bloody get it. But really Romano, just relax and take a break. I know from experience how much bloody work is to take care of kids."_

"Fine eyebrows bastard, I'll take a fucking break."

"_Alright then, I'll see you in the meeting." _

"Yeah you too."

"_Goodbye Romano."_

"Ciao."

Romano finally ends the call and sighs… _deeply_. Thank motherfucking goddamn shitty fucking _Dio_ that Veneziano is safe. He was in full panic mode when he discovered Veneziano is gone and nowhere to be found. He almost called his personal mafia just to find his fratello if Spain didn't talk sense to him. He was shocked when he found the farewell note was going to run out of the street in his tomato-imprinted pajamas. He had worried so much that he was the one that first ignites the hug with Spain so he won't fucking fall apart. He prayed and cursed at Dio, pleading his ass and commanding out of his fucking mind that he better make Veneziano fine and everything else. He was so lucky that he waited for England in his damn pajamas. And of course right now, he fucking –THE FUCK!

But due to fucking experience (literally), Romano knows those damn hands… Romano looks behind him and see –Holy shit! He got his damn predator face on! Oh shit…

"_Roma~_, it's be _so_ long since last time~."

"Goddamn it Spain! You couldn't think anything other than your damn fucking dick could you!"

"But Lovi~, the time is perfect~!"

"No it's not! You –Ch-chi…"

"Ah sí~, your curl has always been such a wonderful camarada~."

"Chi-Chi…"

"Come on Lovino, you know you want to~."

"Chiiiiiiiigiiiiiiiiiiiii~…"

* * *

**And thus I end it here. Man, it's been way too long since I work with this and luckily I finished this chapter. It was really a rush to finish this so I hope you guys enjoy it even it's not perfect or anything...**

**Even though there's marching band, I still plenty of time (hopefully, I really hope...) to write fanfictions in the summer so yay~! **

**So hopefully, Silan Haye likes this and thanks again for being my 100th reviewer. **

**Also, I am doing a bonus chapter for this and finally complete this fanfiction! Yay~! **

**So thanks for reading and now… Ciao! **


End file.
